<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Collared by praxidikai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993242">Collared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxidikai/pseuds/praxidikai'>praxidikai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>101 Prompts Challenge [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dracula (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chess, Collar, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, bet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxidikai/pseuds/praxidikai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>62. "My cum's dripping out, let me push it back into you"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>101 Prompts Challenge [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Collared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One rook. One well-positioned rook on the chessboard and she won the match.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dracula rose his eyes, his gaze lingered on her cleavage before he proceeded to find her across the table. Her smile was wide, the sly expression of hers made him close his fists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Checkmate,” she declared, “that will teach you self-control and, maybe, some humility. At least, now you’ll keep your eyes from my cleavage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s possible,” he replied, narrowed his eyes at her, “What was that you wanted again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A leash,” she said, leaning back against her chair, crossed her arms on her chest, “I want you, Count Dracula, to wear a leash.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire pushed the chair away as he stood in the middle of the dining room. Her gaze followed his hands as he worked his belt open, wrapped it around his hand, a gesture that had her tilting her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a scene you make,” she said, licked her lips, “Always so dramatic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dracula held her gaze as he hung the belt around his neck as if it were a towel, he bid his time tightening it around his throat, fastened it to the point where there would be no debate what its purpose was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rose his arms, “Are you happy now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her grin widened, “I’m happy, not satisfied, but very happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He placed his hands on his sides and deadpanned, “May I take it off now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agatha jumped to her feet, “I don’t see why hurry such an interesting experience.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, “I’m a five-hundred-year-old warlord, I shouldn’t be the object of such games.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She strode towards him, “And, as a five-hundred-year-old warlord, you lost a chess match to me, a former nun. A match you insisted we made a bet on, that we gave the winner a prize,” she stopped before him, arms crossed, “My exact words were ‘I want you on a leash to do as I please’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is not what you just said,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she agreed, “it’s what I said before the match began when you were so confident you’d win you didn’t even give it a second thought. All of that because you were too busy thinking about hiking up my skirts. I’m demanding my prize, ‘to do as I please’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dracula’s eyes roamed over her features, “And what is that that pleases you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At the moment, I’d like for you to take off your shirt. In fact, I want no clothes on your upper body, only the belt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers slipped into each hole to open his shirt, “Is that what you wanted? A toy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spare me the self-pity,” she shot back, lowered her gaze to his hands, and their work, “You wouldn’t be in this position if you had paid our game any attention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no,” he threw his suit at the chair, “I’d definitely be in a much more interesting position. Would you like to hear about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made a face, “I have a feeling you’ll tell me anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smart girl,” he stepped forward into her personal space, tilted his head, opened a smile, “Had this gone</span>
  <em>
    <span> my</span>
  </em>
  <span> way, I’m certain you wouldn’t have anything on. Nor would I, in fact,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How surprising,” she pressed her lips together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire smirked, “Still time to make it fun,” his shirt joined the suit on the chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you no patience?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I prefer to use my time well,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agatha roamed his figure with her eyes, “Lose the pants, and the shoes, they’ll get on the way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keep</span>
  </em>
  <span> the underwear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shoes and socks went first, he kept his eyes on her for as long as the process took, “I have to confess I expected you to have taken this to bed by now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m making good use of my time,” she shot, grinning. Her fingers touched the leather belt, slipped a finger under a gap between the material and his skin, pulled his face closer, “Let’s see how much of a good boy you can be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Count stepped out of his pants, held her gaze, “Don’t take a wolf for a hound, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paced around him, threw his pants to the chair and out of her way, touched the small of his back, trailed all the way around to his front, “On your knees, Count.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He complied, eyes on hers, “Power play, Agatha?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything about us is a power play,” she replied, “You only question it when you’re not where you’re used to being. The Rules of the Beast are not the Rules of the Game.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And, while on this position of power of yours, what would you have me do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She touched a finger to her lips, “I have yet to decide.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Might I make a suggestion?” he lowered his eyes to her pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well,” she kicked off her shoes, “go on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As with anything, he made a show of undoing her button and zipper, had his knuckles touch every inch of skin as he guided both pants and panties down. A hint of a widening smile appearing on his lips when she closed her eyes for a little too long under his touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I?” he met her eyes as if he had invited her to an innocent dance and not asked if he could get his tongue on her core.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” she said, the slight tremor that shook her form something he didn’t miss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dracula held her gaze as one hand touched the inside of her thigh, guided it away from the other, and over his shoulder, “Better support yourself,” was all the warning he gave before his tongue parted her folds and tasted every inch of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agatha gasped, her hand grabbed at his hair while the other reached for the table for any balance she could find.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rose just enough, guided her hips until he had her sitting on the dining table, spread her open for him, caressed her thighs with feather-light touches that left goosebumps in their wake. His fingers, his tongue, his palm, everything working against her. He teased her nub with a thumb before doing the same with his tongue, sending his hand into a more interesting voyage, slipping one of his digits inside her. Every touch as if they were calculated, building her up, crumbling her resolve brick by brick. Agatha was no fool, she was aware of his tricks, the question was how he’d try to get what he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Count stood, licked his lips clean, kept his fingers moving inside of her at a slow pace while he pressed their foreheads together, held himself a breath away from her, only brushing, “Does that please you, Countess? Having your husband at your feet pleasing you? Is that what you wanted with this toy?” he tilted his head, gave her the sight of the collar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned, tugged at the collar, kissed him full on the lips. She nipped before releasing his mouth. “I know my husband and I know when he’s fighting for his control back. You’d be buried in my cunt right now if it wasn’t for my games.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A low growl, “Have no doubt of that,” his hands played at her blouse, “And you didn’t answer my question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I merely put the collar on the dog,” she snickered, “Having you behave for once is just a plus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Misbehavior is much more rewarding,” he smirked, tasted her mouth, slipped his finger out of her, and broke their kiss, touched the wet digit to her lips, “This is what it does to you, and, Agatha, do I love how aroused you get for me.” He licked it clean, kissed her, pulled her closer, made a perfect movement with his other hand, slicing the fabric of her blouse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dracula chuckled when she pushed at his chest, “No self-control.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled her by the thighs further to the edge of the table and got himself between her legs, “I’ll buy you as many more as you want. Now, if you’re done with your games, I have something in mind,” he took his underwear off, pressed against her entrance. A long sigh from her, and his digits teased at her nipple, “Not only a distracting blouse, but you weren’t wearing anything under it. Was it all a plan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As if I needed a plan to have you all over me as if you were in heat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled her, spun her around, and had her bent against the table, “You’re giving me the most delightful ideas,” he pressed against her a second time, slipped enough so he could coat himself with her fluids, had her shiver against him, “Fitting, isn’t it? If I am to be a dog, that would make you--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you finish this sentence, Count Dracula,” she hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He entered her, buried himself to the hilt, “As you wish, Countess Dracula” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agatha groaned through her teeth, “Insufferable dog.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dracula chuckled, caught her hair, pulled her close, hit her with a hard movement of his hips, kissed her neck, “Gorgeous bitch,” he held her when she tried to move away, “My beautiful spitfire Agatha, there’s no need for that. Now, if I may, we were having some fun around here,” another thrust and he set a rhythm, a hard, punishing one, making sure to hit every soft spot he could think of, “We would have quite a beautiful litter of puppies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced over her shoulder, “Is that you saying you’re indeed a dog?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would that make you take a wolf form and run with me into the night?” he did have a wolfish grin as he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agatha laughed, “In your dreams.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That could be arranged,” his grip tightened on her hip, his pounding getting harder, sloppier. He reached for her breast caressed her nipple, kissed her cheek, and the back of her shoulder, “Beautiful creature.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both their bodies shook as he spilled inside of her with a loud grunt, he recovered just enough to make her turn around, kissed her hard before sitting her back on the table and kneeling between her legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gorgeous,” he muttered, “Hm, my come is dripping out, let me push it back into you,” he did, with his tongue, before it explored the rest of her, teased and sucked at her clit until she cried out and grabbed at his hair as she collapsed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Count drank her to the very last drop, rose to kiss her yet again as she came back to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agatha blinked, met his eyes, and undid the belt at his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No more dog?” he frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, “Perhaps on another occasion.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>